Things Can Only Get Better
by 3DiamondDimensionDeviant
Summary: Over a year ago, Lord Alexander Heirld played a game. Now, with divine power in his hands, and a visit from his half-brother Sir Laurence, a new caste has entered into play and even a new apprentice. Will they be broken by the Heirld Bros. will? Sequel to AGTSS; contains underage sex, rape, beast, Read at Own Risk! Characters from CB movies and 2003 reboot respectively used.
1. Old Nightmares, New Threats

Christy lay awake in her bed, wondering if all that had happened was just a dream. Being kidnapped and raped, sold off as a sex slave, her mother showing actual interest in her and concern for her problems. Nothing more so than Sir Alexander becoming her stepfather; it was something that she absolutely couldn't shake the fact that it never happened. It felt too real not to have happened. For the past two years, Christy lay awake at night, not knowing what was real and what was a dream. She tried to talk to her closest friend Dawn, but lately she couldn't keep her hands off John. It's not that their relationship was anything too strange. John had been chasing her since he moved to town back when he was 6. Their relationship had just never gotten so...high school before. A red crow swooped in, tapping impatiently on the window. Christy finally sighed and opened it, the crow flying in and perching on her bed before transforming back into Dennis.

"Look, if you're here for what I think you're here for, you can forget it," she said defiantly. "My mom's asleep and she's gotten a bit more attentive about what I do nowadays."

"I think I should be able to check up on my girlfriend every once in a while," he said, speaking in his exact same tone that made Christy always question that he was trying to talk her into something-or sometimes out of something. "You wanna just talk?"

"About what? At 2 in the morning?"

"You don't seem yourself. In fact, you haven't seemed yourself in a long time."

"Well, call me crazy, but maybe it's because I was raped, drugged, sold, forced into sex, and I don't even know if it was even a dream. I don't even know if any of the people I met there really existed or if my brain just made them up." she sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. Dennis edged closer and tried to comfort her as she lifted her head slightly to see him smiling back her. She quickly pushed away. "You don't have anything to worry about. You got to do nothing but have sex with cute girls, only to be sold off and have sex with more girls."

"In my defense, Christy, the Queen wasn't even that beautiful; she was, like, a 7 at best. But, that Princess May..." his voice trailed off when he caught Christy's judgmental glare out of the corner of his eye. "Look, what do I have to do to make it up to you? I have my powers back, which leads to some much more...creative potential ideas, if you know what I mean."

"Dennis, this is serious," Christy said. "I don't know what this is. Something big could be coming, something bad."

"Christy, relax. Things can only get better from here." She thought about it. The worst things that could've happened already did happen. Sir Alexander himself even admitted that all the events that occurred following the administration of the Temptation Pür was all in their heads. But was everything before as well? Before she could think any farther, she felt Dennis's lips against hers, and his tongue in her mouth. Too distracted, she stuck her tongue into his mouth.

"Alright, fine," she said, pulling away. "Just a quick one."

Sir Alexander walked through a long corridor, a boy in a ratty jacket and wool hat leading him. They came to a large oak door with a brass plaque inscribed in a strange text. Charlie knocked.

"It's open," Zander called. The two entered, and Zander turned to them, blowing a long slow stream of smoke from his mouth, before tapping the ash from her cigarette. "Hey Charlie. Al, you finally left the house, huh? What's the occasion?" Sir Alexander pulled out a very large bag and tossed into Zander's hands.

"182 million Kiradors in red-gold, as well as your pick of any red-band or lower sex slave in exchange for a single favor." Zander threw the bag into a large chair near a roaring fireplace, before blowing off more smoke.

"One, I would've done favors for free. I don't have any kind of use for money. Two, I have my own harem of sex slaves. My son has a harem, my niece has a harem, and getting the ladies isn't exactly quantum physics for me. Three, Kiradors are only worth a damn in Seltoria. In the Dream Realm, that's only worth about 56-58 million. What are you looking to get? Drugs? Guns? Women? Cause, I know you have a son and you don't seem like the type who'd play for the same team."

"Power," Sir Alexander said. "Immortality can only go so far. Divine status is something that will prove my true worth above all else." Zander blew a large cloud into the air before casually tossing the rest of the cigarette in the fireplace.

"Listen, broham, I'd love to give you the power to destroy entire planets without even smearing your lipstick, and crush all who oppose you with a hiccup, but not only does giving you of all people that much power kinda scare me, I also don't know if I can even do that." Sir Alexander handed him a very large book.

"Page 681, paragraph 2, subsection D clearly states, and I quote: 'any being may obtain divine status, regardless of species or other similar factors, if divine power is bestowed upon the individual in question with Party B's (i.e. the Divine or Dark Divine in question) full and complete knowledge, consent, and ability providing that the individual is of at least God status or higher.' Unquote; seeing as how you are an Ancient God, I would like to safely say, you would in fact be working within the confides of Divine Law, therefore this is fully justified." Zander scanned over the passage, finally throwing the book down, and muttering a long assortment of foreign and obscene curses.

"Alright, you'll be joining us as a god. You're gonna love it; the aforementioned power, the inability to take shit from anybody, the fact you can own and govern an entire universe all your own. It's awesome; like being Elizabeth II, but _being_ 200-years-old and _looking_ 24."

"I'm a 6400-year-old immortal Magical Being, Mr. Sanchez," Sir Alexander said coldly. Zander pushed a button near his fireplace, and a large chamber emerged and opened from behind the nearby bookcase.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch your step, grandpa." Sir Alexander entered the chamber and emerged just moments later, dropping his cane to the floor with a loud clatter. His clothes had changed from a dark red suit to a dark green, almost black, tuxedo with a long black cape behind him. His frail and feeble physique was replaced by a toned and much more bronzed form, his silver hair now turned a shimmering dark brown. His hands once covered by black gloves were now surging with bright red energy. Zander handed him a pair of white gloves.

"Now, that whole surging energy thing will wear down to a more manageable level in about a week. Right now, you probably won't be able to control the full force of your new power but you'll adapt to it. These gloves will allow you to channel that power until your body transforms naturally. No charge." he slid the gloves on, and the energy around his hands faded under their silk. "Now, because of this, I will call upon you one day for a single favor of my own; no more, no less, no matter what the task is. Have fun with your new power." Sir Alexander grinned slyly.

"Oh, I more than intent to."


	2. A Visit to Greychapel

Alice sat in her room, stroking Dina while reading Octavio's book. It was a very beautiful story telling a loosely-based version of a romance developing between two very different and very familiar characters not too much different from themselves. Alice started reading deeper into a particularly intimate scene, blushing at just how intense it continued; Octavio never seemed like the type to utilize such graphic details. Without actually realizing it, Alice slid her hand under her panties and started rubbing herself as she continued reading. Dina looked up at Alice with a bit of confusion about why she had stopped petting her and why Alice was so excited all of a sudden before following her other hand down under her skirt. Alice read on further, blushing harder as the chapter got more progressively deep. She pulled off her underwear and started to rub her clit as she finally felt an intense orgasm, Dina leaping off the chair in shock and perching herself on her bed. Alice heard a knock at her door, and quickly straightened up her hair and clothes, hiding the book under her pillow and covering her lack of panties.

"Come in," she said. Alice's mother entered, carrying an envelope.

"Alice you got a letter. I don't really know who it's from, though the return address is in some strange language." Alice looked at the letter, able to make out the strange silver ink in Octavio's handwriting reading her name across the front. "Have you been up to anything in here?" Alice quickly shook her head, hoping that her mother wouldn't see through her abundantly transparent lie. Alice had never been a very good liar, mostly because she almost never had a reason to and always kept to herself. Of course, after meeting Octavio, she became much more outspoken and social with her fellow piers and even some adults as well. She knew in the back of her mind though she was still a terrible liar.

"No, just sitting here with Dina." The kitten leapt down from her bed and purred at her feet. Her mother didn't seem to notice, and simply left the room.

"Dinner's at 6, honey."Alice nodded and waited for her mother to close the door behind her. She tore open the letter and read it to herself. Dina leapt back up in the chair in Alice's lap as Alice read the letter.

"'Dearest Allison,' he's so thoughtful. 'I wish for you to allow me to accompany you to a set location at a specific place sometime tomorrow. It is a matter of importance and I must ask that you seize this opportunity. Sincerely yours, Octavio Heirld Esquire.' Ooh, do you know what this means, Dina?" Dina mewed confusedly. "It means he's asking me out on a date. This is so sweet. Oh, wait, what about Jason?" Dina cocked her head to one side, leaping off the chair and following Alice's pacing. "I mean, he's probably not going to like knowing that I'm going on a date with Octavio. Then again, I can't just turn him down. He sent me the letter and everything, and went to all this effort. I don't know what to do, Dina. What do you think?" Dina gave a another confused mew. "That's perfect. I'll just ask Kim. She'll know what to do; thanks Dina." Alice left the room to call Kim, Dina left alone in the room by herself.

A man dressed in a black suit walked down the cobblestone streets of the fog-filled world of Greychapel. His long white hair was tied back from his stone-craved face as his dark blue eyes slowly scanned for the white manor that an old woman told him he could find that he was looking for. His shined black shoes clicking subtlety on the street as he walked in no hurry to reach his destination. Finally, he came upon the manor floating on a large island of rock as though the entire land itself had been ripped from the ground. He followed a very elaborate plank ladder leading up to the door and knocked. Arthur opened the door, and spoke in his usual tired and critically restrained voice.

"I do apologize, but Master Alexander is not accepting visitors at this time."

"I'm here at his urgent request, Arthur," the man said. Arthur opened the door further and led the man inside.

"May I take your jacket, sir," Arthur asked. The man shook his head and wandered through the corridors until coming upon Lord Alexander, sitting in his chair drinking a glass if brandy.

"Laurence, it's been too long, little brother," he said, taking a sip from the glass. He stood up out of the chair and walked into the light. He snapped his fingers and a large chandelier lit up the room, revealing Lord Alexander's new body. "I suppose that the new body will take a bit of getting used to, for myself as well. May I offer you something? Tea? Cigar? Perhaps a woman, or girl maybe? Yes, well, Divine status does give one quite a bit of time to redecorate. Enjoying your stay in Greychapel?"

"You enjoy women, yes brother," he asked.

"I should say so. Women, girls, no specific preferences myself. Why, pre-tell, would you ask such a query?"

"I have a rather peculiar proposition for you, brother. I was able to compile it together upon the discovery of your recent enhancement, as well as finding quite the interesting little concubines for a bit of...carnal pleasures. I'd imagine that your thug would need some sort of task to keep himself entertained, yes?" a thick burly arm lifted Sir Laurence up from his chair and slammed the back of his head into the rough granite of the fireplace. Noose's chiseled and scarred face stared at him, his draconian eyes burning harshly.

"Y'all might wanna retract that statement there, if ya know what's good fer ya," Noose growled. "Don't rightly think I take too kindly that there remark."

"Noose," Lord Alexander said calmly. "Would you mind too kindly as to lower my brother back to his feet, thank you." Noose's grip tightened around Sir Laurence's windpipe before he threw the man to the ground hard, sliding across the carpet. "While you are here, I have a task for you to complete, or more the young man you nearly asphyxiated has a task." Noose spit indignantly into the fireplace.

"Fergit it, Fancy man. That last job y'all held up yet end; my kids are back and safe. I ain't owe ya nothin'." Lord Alexander smirked and pulled a bag out from inside his jacket.

"6,175 Kiradors, plus interest," he said justly. "You'll get this now as well as another 7K when the job is complete. Think of all that you and your family can do with that much."

"It's all there, all real?" Lord Alexander nodded.

"I am nothing if not a man of my word, even in Divine blood and Gold skin. You have my solemn word that you will have every last Dirimik paid in full and then, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Fine," he said. "I don't want no funny business on this." he turned to Sir Laurence who handed him a file.

"All the information that you will need for your task is in this dossier. Complete all objectives listed and return back once all objectives have been completed; let nothing stand in your path." Noose nodded, opening the folder and scanning the information inside. "Bring the targets listed back alive. Do you understand? Not a scratch, not a single eyelash out of place." Noose shoved Laurence into the wall.

"Don' tell me how ta do my job," he sneered, slamming the door hard as he left.


	3. To the Homefront

Noose returned, carrying a large black bag thrashing aggressively that he slung over his shoulder. He dropped the bag and pulled out a large knife, cutting off the string tied around the top and released a small harem of young girls, and a boy, tied up and gagged. Sir Laurence nodded approvingly, looking over the subjects before him.

"Excellent, Phase 1 has been completed," Laurence concluded. "Thank you for your assistance, Walter."

"It's Noose," the mercenary growled, slamming the door behind him.

"Well then," Lord Alexander said conclusively. "I suppose that we should have Arthur prepare them, yes brother?"

"Oh, indeed, Alexander. Arthur may prepare them while I better explain Phase 2 of my brilliant plan."

Kim sat on the edge of her bed, listening the song Kim heard on her first date with Nick. Though, strangely, the best thing she remembered is what followed. Kim and Nick went back to his house after their date. Kim had a feeling, for the longest time, that Nick wanted to go all the way, and she was hoping that tonight was the night.

"Nicky," she said, trying to be subtle. "Are you sure there isn't...something you-" Nick suddenly pulled her in for a deep kiss. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and pulled away. "Nicky, you've never been this forceful. Y'know, my parents did tell me to be back by ten-thirty, and we do have an hour." Nick's eyes lit up. She was really implying what he was hoping that she would. Nick had loved Kim, but never could bring himself to tell her that he wanted to show it. Now, Kim was coming onto him and he wasn't willing to pass it up. Nick lifted her up and brought her to his room, where they kissed. "Nicky, I want this."

"I've wanted this for a long time, Kimmy," Nick said, breaking their kiss. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me."

"I love you so much, Nicky," Kim said. "Now, let's do this." Nick was just about to pull off Kim's sweater when she ripped off his pants; she certainly was a much more forceful girl than she looked. She slowly eased herself down his dick and began sucking it as hard as she could, figuring if she could make Nick cum than he'd only want her more. Kim paused to take off her sweater and let Nick thrust himself down her throat. He finally pulled out and sprayed his cum on her face.

"Sorry, I got some in your hair," he said, trying to scrape it out. Kim got some of it off her face and tried some.

"Nick, you taste really salty," she said. "It's good. Now, how about helping me out of my jeans?" Nick couldn't have fulfilled his girlfriend's request fast enough. He threw her onto the bed, unzipping her jeans and pulling them off. She took off her underwear and Nick stared at her naked form. For a girl her age, her breasts were coming in nicely and her nipples were already taught. She had very elegant and soft curves and smooth legs, her pussy already starting to get wet. Nick drove his tongue deep inside her pink folds, getting as much as he could out of it. "Oh Nicky, don't stop. How did you get so good?" Nick didn't answer, and Kim didn't persist once he hit her sweet spot. Kim pouted when Nick finally stopped his oral assault, but felt him run his still-slick cock over her entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready, Kimmy," Nick asked. "I don't want to hurt you." Kim finally nodded, gripping the sheets tightly in preparation. Nick slowly edged his way in, taking in Kim's tight hole. He felt something keeping him from going any further, but Kim simply hugged him and nodded while he proceeded. The pain was short-lived and Nick's awkward thrusts finally started gaining rhythm and strength as Kim kissed him deeper than before, her tongue driving itself down his throat while he imitated. Kim finally felt something build up in her.

"Nicky, I'm cumming!" Nick felt Kim clench herself around him while he pressed in deeper. "Cum with me, please." Nick didn't refuse her request and the two came together, Kim screaming at her first orgasm and feeling Nick's cum inside her and the two kissed. Nick looked like he wanted to keep going, but Kim shook her head. "Nicky, I love you. I just don't think I'm ready to go that far yet. Next time, though." Nick nodded and Kim hugged him. "Next time, I'll let you do a lot more." she put her jeans back on, putting her panties in Nick's shirt pocket.

"Kim, I never thought I'd say this before I met you, but I'm the luckiest guy on Earth." Kim smiled, putting her sweater back on inside out without realizing it and walking home. "Call you later." Just as she snapped out of her memory, the phone rang.

"Kim," Alice asked. "Are you there?"

"Yeah," she said. "Hi Alice. Jason's not home right now; he's at a friend's for the weekend."

"Well, he's kinda what I wanted to ask you about. You remember that summer two years ago?" Kim thought back to the day and the horrible things that happened, at least to them while the guys had the time of their lives. "Well, Octavio sent me this really sweet letter, and I think he might've asked me out on a date. I know it'd be totally unfair with Jason not knowing and all but...it's Octavio! I can't pass up a date with him, but I really don't want to hurt your little brother's feelings. I was kinda hoping you could give me some advice." Kim snapped back after spacing out while thinking about that fateful summer.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just totally blanked; what were you saying? About how you want to go on a date with Octavio, but not hurt Jason?"

"Yeah," Alice said simply. "I just thought of asking you because, well, to be honest. You're almost like a big sister to me. I probably said something like that when we were sold and all, but I don't remember if I ever said it out loud."

"Look, this is probably really bad advice, but you should probably just say something to Jason," Kim said. Alice's silence on the other line almost mirrored her own insecurities about the idea too. "I mean, I think I know my own little brother. He's not exactly the jealous type; at least not outwardly. Trust me, why would I lie to you?"

"Well," Alice started, still uneasy. The doorbell rang before she could finish.

"I gotta go. I'll call you back," Kim said, hanging up as Nick was waiting in the door with a heart-shaped box. "Nicky, what are you doing here? You know I can't eat chocolate."

"I know, I know," he said. "I just filled it with fruit candies, except pear because I know you're allergic. Can I come in?" she allowed him in and kissed him.

"Look, my parents will be home any minute. I don't really think that we should be doing this." Nick shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be all the more reason for us," he asked. Kim smirked at him.

"You get more and more like Dennis every day, Nicky," she said. Nick walked in, gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Kimmy," he said out of breath. "I got caught up at home." the other transformed back into Dennis.

"I'm pretty good at that, aren't I," he asked, laughing. Kim punched him in the stomach.

"Dennis, you jerk! What's your problem?"

"Aww, c'mon. You should've seen the look on your face; it was hilarious. So, now that you know I can do that and Nicky finally showed up, maybe we can have some fun."

"Get out of my house right now," Kim said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Can I at least have my assorted fruit back," he asked. Kim threw him out the door before he could continue. "Guess some girls just can't take a joke."


	4. Sometimes, Things Don't Change

Sir Laurence looked at the girls, smirking happily at their presence. Of them, were a ginger girl named Strawberry, a blonde girl with small lilac bows named Angel, a young brunette girl named Ashley, a girl dressed in blue named Cecilia, and finally a dark-skinned girl with black hair named Ginger. The boy, Huck, was the only one who didn't seem afraid of the mysterious men looming over them.

"Hello, girls," Lord Alexander said. "I am Lord Alexander Heird Esquire, ruler, creator and master of Greychapel. This is my brother and associate Sir Laurence, the one who summoned you here."

"Are you going to kill us," Huck asked, a bit more curious than frightened. The two shook their heads.

"My dear boy," Sir Laurence said plainly. "If he wanted you dead, then the man who we sent would've killed you on the spot not brought you to us. No, your purpose is one much more useful to us. More them, not specifically you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Heirld, sir," Angel said quietly. "I was...just wondering...if it's not too much trouble..."

"Out with it," Lord Alexander growled, the red energy from beneath his gloves starting to flare.

"Would you please let me and my friends go home now? If it's not too much trouble." Lord Alexander chuckled, the energy from his gloves dying down quickly.

"Your friends are much too important, especially you, my dear," Sir Laurence said coldly. "You are nothing more than a pawn in a much larger game, and I am the chess master." Angel nodded and turned her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," she whispered.

"Brother," Lord Alexander asked. "Is it really _necessary _to break her? She already seems submissive enough." Sir Laurence nodded thoughtfully, processing the idea. Though Angel did seem to have no need to be dominant with very little-if any-drive to disobey, a very favorable trait in slaves, the possibility of some clients wishing to be dominated or feel inferior to her would also be a bridge that would have to be crossed at some point. Not willing to dwell on the matter further, he motioned to Lord Alexander. He pulled out a small silver bell and rang it twice, Arthur appearing not long after.

"How may I assist you, Masters Alexander and Laurence," he drawled.

"I would like you to prep the girls, Arthur," Laurence said. Arthur nodding. "Leave the boy; when you return, a bottle of Pinot Blanc for my brother and I." Arthur nodded again, escorting the girls away, much to Lord Alexander's confusion.

"Your performance was most excellent, brother," Laurence said. "Brava for you."

"What did you do with my friends," Huck snapped. He lunged at Sir Laurence, who simply tripped the boy with his cane, causing him to land on his back hard.

"Calm yourself, Huckleberry," Sir Laurence said. He snapped his fingers and a pair of armchairs appeared next to Lord Alexander's, himself taking the one on the left with Alexander taking his on the right. "Come, have a seat, share a glass of white wine."

"I don't drink wine," Huck replied. Sir Laurence raised an eyebrow as he drew a pipe from his coat pocket and lit it.

"So you're a brandy gentleman, are you," he asked. Huck sat on the chair he assumed was intended for him, and looked between the two men. "Are you aware of why I allowed you to stay with us?" Huck shook his head. "The answer, Huckleberry, is quite simple. Have you ever heard of a calico cat? It is a breed of domesticated feline that is nearly always female, much like your own world that I have studied rather closely for some time. In the very rare instance of a male calico, the chromosomes are usually XXY, and this leaves them sterile due to the abnormality. However, of the 3000-to-1 chance, said cat is able to breed and valued quite highly by breeders while the other 2,999 are rejected." Arthur arrived with a tray carrying three glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured the contents between the three. "Thank you, Arthur. Leave the bottle." Arthur nodded, and left.

"Why are you telling me this," Huck asked, as the two brothers each took a sip of their respective glass.

"Because," Sir Laurence said. "You are the 3000-to-1. You are an invaluable subject for the purposes that we require. You see, my brother and I deal in auctioning off young women, and sometimes even young men, to very wealthy cliental. As much as you may like to deny it, none of us can fully deny, let alone resist, our most basic carnal desires. There's no reason to, and I can tell that anyone else in your situation, and given history, would be begging for the opportunity I wish to offer to you."

"Let me get this straight," Huck said. "You're actually offering me to have sex with my best friends just so that you can sell them away?"

"Not sell," Lord Alexander intervened. "They're too useful, and this shall be kept around until their usefulness and fertility ceases to matter anymore." Huck beamed, grabbing the wine glass.

"I'm in," he said enthusiastically.

"Splendid," Sir Laurence said. "To life, the satisfaction of our primal needs, and the power we gain from both." all three touched the rims of their glasses with a small clink before swigging them down. Huck, however, had a harder time enduring the strong flavor.

"I suppose, in your terms," Sir Alexander rambled. "you would be getting to have sex with your best friends at any time forever. Or until they cease to exist or become so overworn that they're pleading for death. Whichever comes first." he poured himself and both of them another glass.

The girls stood in the cold dimly-lit dungeon in nothing but their underwear, all of them bright red as a rat quickly scurried around from a hole in the wall. It ran back over to the girls, sniffing at the air before turning it attention to Cecilia. It climbed up her body by scampering up her leg, Cecelia too paralyzed with fear to move. Its fur brushed across her smooth skin before it finally stopped at her chest, its small claws clinging to her as its small tongue brushed across her nipple. She was almost too scared to scream. She desperately wanted to brush it away or anything to get it to stop and the rest of her friends didn't know how to react. Just as the rat had stopped, a long grey tongue lashed out of the darkness and caught the rat like a frog catching a fly. They shuddered at the sound of the rat's bones crunching loudly as a very pale and bone-thin creature in a loincloth crept forward. His red eye blinked at a completely different time then his much smaller blue one as his dark tongue ran over his lips and long fine-pointed teeth covered in the rat's blood with bits of its fur stuck between them. He waddled a little closer, the girls staring at him in disgust, fear, and amazement all at once.

"Thank you for getting rid of that rat," Angel said quietly. "Please don't kill us." the creature blinked one eye and then the other again.

"Lell, no harm the Master's pets," he said. "No, no, Lell punished for harming Master's pets. Master hurt Lell; Lell afraid of angry gloves if hurt Master's new pets." Angel reached a hand out to him but the creature backed away. "No, no, no! That's a bad Lell! That's a very bad Lell!" he grabbed a rock and smashed it onto his hand. "Very, very bad Lell. No! Master's pets are for Master." Angel looked at him.

"It's okay," she said. "Everything's okay." Lell dropped the rock. Before he could respond, he ran into the darkness as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the dungeon.


	5. Sir Laurence's Apprentice

The steady beat of footsteps grew louder as the girls noticed a white-gloved hand carrying a lantern, the hand belonging to Lord Alexander. Accompanying him were his brother and their best friend Huck, who was dressed a navy suit, though still wearing the baseball cap. His light brown eyes had significantly darkened to a malefic umber color with almost catlike irises. He walked in step with the two men before finally stopping just outside. Lord Alexander hung the lantern on a nail just above the door before the three entered. He snapped his fingers and Lell scurried out, with a small limp to his movements.

"Master," Lell said, bowing till the spot where his nose most likely was at one point touched the stone floor. "Lell was waiting for you. Didn't touch Master's pets, no. Lell good, very good good."

"I know, Lell," Lord Alexander said, not turning his gaze to the creature and keeping his arms at his back. "For that, I believe a reward is in order. Take your favorite of the girls; gentlemen?" Lell smiled quickly dashed towards Angel, Sir Laurence taking Ashley. Huck walked slowly over to Strawberry, smiling rather eerily in the dim light of the dungeon as his eyes almost seemed to glow. Lord Alexander took Cecelia, still shaking from her encounter with the rat that Lell had eaten while a clone of him chose Ginger. Angel looked down at Lell, who seemed all too enthusiastic about the idea of having his way with such a pretty young girl, seeing as how this was a privilege he rarely got.

"Huck," Strawberry whispered. "What happened?"

"A transformation that I should've undergone quite a while ago," he said, his voice containing a very strange accent that was never there when he spoke before.

"Gentlemen, we shall go to the Chamber of Pleasure with them. Huckleberry, you may do what you may wish. Lell, you may stay here." Lell licked his lips tantalizingly, as Angel shivered in fear. She was hoping to lose her virginity to Huck; in fact, almost all of them were. Being that Huck was the only boy most of them could actually talk to-the only boy, period-they all imagined at some point in time that he would be theirs, even if only briefly. Her other friends vanished away into the shadows as Angel gazed down at the small creature snarling with pleasure and rubbing itself against her bare leg.

Octavio stood outside the rundown warehouse, the address that he told Alice to meet him at. It seemed rather odd that she wouldn't take such an opportunity, seeing as how much she seemed to care about him. Octavio pulled a gold pocket watch from his coat and checked the time; she was late. Alice finally came speeding through on her bike before skidding to a stop panting. He looked up and replaced the watch back into his pocket.

"I'm here," she said between heavy breaths. "I'm really sorry I'm late. I got here as fast as I could and I couldn't find the place..." Octavio stopped her.

"It's okay, Alice," he said. Alice looked at him a bit perplexed. Usually, Octavio used a lot bigger words and was much more lyrical in his sentences. His accent was still present, but the tone was much more lax. It was refreshing to understand him, but a bit bizarre to hear him speaking so contemporary. "You made it here, and that's fine." he seemed to read the expression on her face. "Oh yeah, you're wondering about the way I'm talking now." he pulled out a small silver earpiece with a tiny pair of dials. "It is a Universal Translator, which allows me to transmogrify my vernacular into a much more, I suppose, modern English." he replaced the ear piece and cleared his throat.

"So, why are we outside a warehouse," she asked. "I mean, your letter...kinda implied it would be a little more classy."

"I don't...oh, you thought I meant a date," he said, realizing what she might've interpreted it as. "Technically, no; didn't really mean to string you along like that." Alice felt a bit stupid at that moment. She'd jumped to conclusions too quickly and because of that, all that happened us she ended up looking like a fool. Her heart sank, as she tried to keep from seeming too disappointed. "However," Octavio continued. "I do have something almost as big in store." Alice looked up as he opened the large door to a swirling vortex of energy. "This is only the half of it. Ladies first." Alice smiled, stepping into it as he followed after. Almost instantly, they found themselves on a tall grassy cliff overlooking a beautiful and exotic landscape with bright red trees covered in minute buds as the sun rose up over the landscape. The buds on all the trees bloomed into shining blue and gold flowers as a large flock of birds of every color, some she didn't even recognize flew into the sky.

"Octavio," she breathed. "It's...it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." she shed a single tear and watched as a group of small lemur-like creatures with big yellow eyes started flocking around her feet chittering happily. "They're so adorable!" she picked one up and held it in her arms as it licked her cheek. "This is so sweet." she said. Out of nowhere, she felt her lips pressed against Octavio's before she pulled away, blushing deeply. "Sorry, I-I just..."

"I'm not," he replied. She smiled and hugged him, the small creature flying away with the others. "Alice, you're a beautiful, smart, sweet girl, and I want you to know that, if you ever need someone, I'll always be there for you."

"Is that the Universal Translator thing talking or you," she asked.

"A little of both. The Translator is just turning much more deep and majestic words into a simple and straight-forward sentence." She nodded. "What now?"

"Well, I really shouldn't," Alice said. "I mean, I'm with Jason."

"Nothing shall ever leave this universe," he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "In this universe, we don't actually exist anywhere else-not even here. This universe itself doesn't even exist." he snapped his fingers and the landscape around them vanished leaving them floating in a vast, empty nothing. "I just chose the location I thought you would find the best to be. Literally anything that happens here doesn't actually happen."

"So, we didn't kiss," Alice asked, trying to follow his logic. Despite the Translator, she could only imagine that Octavio was using a much bigger and esoteric vocabulary.

"Did we? If you believe it happened, then it happened. Though, it really didn't." Alice kissed him again, this time feeling his tongue in her mouth. She didn't try to fight it, but instead imitated it. Finally she looked back at him with her large blue eyes.

"I just want to make one thing completely clear," she said. "I just really need to get this off my chest and I know that, like you said, if it happens here, then it never happened at all." he nodded after briefly thinking about it.

"Do whatever," he said.


	6. Trials of the Heart

Lell's long tongue slithered through his teeth hungrily after Lord Alexander, Sir Laurence, and Huck had taken Angel's friends. It was just her and this strange creature. Alone in a dungeon. While she was in her underwear. It was quite clear that Lell had never been able to actually get an opportunity like this in a long, long time and he'd be damned if he was going to waste it. Angel's face was bright red as she tried backing into a corner.

"Uhh...please, if you're going to do," Angel started. Lell left at her, his clawed feet gripping to the stone walls. His long tongue ran over her skin, very slowly and very smoothly tasting every last inch of her skin. Angel, much to her utter and complete humiliation, actually started feeling aroused from this. Lell slowly climbed down the wall until he was eye level with Angel's crotch. "Please, could you just let me go?" Lell looked up into her large blue eyes and tilted his head in confusion, his clawed hand slicing the fabric of her panties away and exposing her frilly pale pink cunt. Lell's tongue slid into her hole, Angel growing increasingly humiliated and aroused the further he went. She felt so awful about herself, the first time in her life that her friends weren't there, and she truly felt disgusting. Lell quickly became enthralled at the new flavor he had discovered and started lapping at her clit. Angel, trying to hold back, almost came at that moment before Lell threw her to the ground at the last second as she was about to orgasm and stuck his tongue into his ass, causing her to cum. Lell gazed curiously at her dripping pussy, and removed the cloth. His member was almost the size of his arm and almost twice as thick. Angel tried to run, but Lell pressed her face to the cold stone with an almost astounding level of strength of a creature of his size and stature. His tongue lapped at the years beginning to stream down her face as he smiled.

"My pretty-pretty," he rasped. "Pretty-pretty snap!" he cackled briefly, before slamming his girth into Angel as hard as he could, relishing in her tight flower. Angel felt her hymen break almost the second he entered, becoming almost comatose. She barely felt Lell continue to hump her harder and faster, or even orgasm inside her with explosive magnitude. She felt barely conscious, until she began screaming. Lell actually felt more painful coming out than he did going in. He presented his dripping long dick to her and stuffed it in her mouth, forcing Angel to blow him. She hated how much she liked the taste of his cock and her juices. He came in her mouth, and she was forced to swallow most of it, much to her disgust. "Pretty-pretty good." he deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. "Pretty-pretty smell nice."

Huck whipped Strawberry again, the long black leather whip making contact with her already softened and burning ass, covered in long, but shallow lacerations and barely healed scars. Huck was in a bright room with red velvet walls and satin pillows covering the floor. Strawberry hung from the long wrought iron chain from the ceiling, suspending her a full foot off the ground. She slowly swung back and forth naked while, for the time, Huck had whipped her. Her crying would've been much more obvious had it not been for the ball gag shoved firmly in place. Huck walked around to see Strawberry, her head hung in shame as tears and her own wetness slowly dropped onto the soft carpet. He smirked, his catlike eyes glistening brightly. He brought her eyes to meet his catlike ones and licked away her tears. His tongue felt rough, almost like sandpaper. Like a cat's tongue. She muttered something through the gag. Confused, he removed it do she could speak.

"W-who are you," Strawberry cried, fighting back tears of pain as best as she could.

"My dear," Huck said smoothly, each and every syllable feeling like blizzard of ice as he spoke. "I am Huck, the same...well, not the same Huck you've known forever. More an upgrade, a much, much more powerful, intelligent, clever, and improved Huck. Would you not agree?"

"Who are you really," she repeated. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not Huck." He struck Strawberry across the face, and brought her face to his own where she could she herself reflected back in his paper-thin catlike eyes.

"I am the improved Huck," he said slowly, emphasizing his point as clearly as possible. "The weak, foolish, spineless Huck you knew is gone forever. You never see him again. Now, let's try not to ruin that pretty face of yours. Lord Alexander said that you wouldn't be if much use with your face all battered and bloody." she flinched as she felt Huck stick his fingers deep into her pussy. "You're wet, very wet. You must be a very naughty girl, getting off on your punishment."

"Why are you doing this," she sobbed. His pupils returned to their normal state, the pupils reverting to a more elliptical shape.

"I've wanted you from the very beginning. You, of course, never saw it and never did anything with it. Day after day, month after month, I tried to prove my affection, but you never returned it. Now, I can do anything to you. I can take my pick of any of your friends, and they'll do EXACTLY what I say. Especially Angel, but I think she would've done that anyway. Now, I believe it's time for me to claim my grand prize: your virginity." without another word, he impaled her onto his dick, breaking straight through her wall; Strawberry didn't dare give him the satisfaction of screaming. He mercilessly pounded into her faster and faster, his balls slapping against her sore and pained ass. Finally, he shoved himself all the way in and unleashed into her. Strawberry screamed. She screamed even as he pulled out, a long trail of semen chaining his cock to her. He released the chains and she dropped to her knees, Huck presenting the well-lubricated cock to her. "Suck it," he ordered. Strawberry was hesitant, but before she could react Huck forced her mouth onto it. "There's a good girl." he bobbed her head up and down his length as she tasted herself on his cock before tasting his second full load in her mouth, which she involuntarily swallowed. He pulled her off and spent the rest on her face, strands getting in her hair. He shoved her to her hands and knees, forcing her face to the ground. She knew exactly where he was going to put it and feared it. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could, trying to keep her mind on something, anything else. His hard, lubed dick plunged deep into her sore ass, and then everything seemed to stop. Everything just stopped in that instance. The pain was just too much. Finally, black.


End file.
